callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Cut Content/Call of Duty: World at War
During development of Call of Duty games many things are cut during the process of development. These changes can range from weapons and characters to entire campaign missions and features. Weapons * The Bren was cut as only a Create-A-Class image, pickup icon, animations and uncompiled weapon files remain in the Mod Tools. * The Lee-Enfield was originally set to appear in the game however, it was cut. Only the Create-a-Class image, pickup icon, animations and weapon files remained in the Mod Tools. * The Sten only has a Create-a-Class image, pickup icon, animations and uncompiled weapon file remained in the Mod Tools. * The PPS-43 was originally slated to be in the game but was dropped. The only things remained are a Create-a-Class image and animations and unlike the other cut weapons, it lacks a HUD icon, which suggests that it was dropped in an early stage of development. * A create a class icon, PMD-6 x2 perk icon, and a HUD icon, and weapon files for the PMD-6 can be found in the files. * Potatoes were cut from the final version of the game. * The Grease Gun was cut from the final version of the game. It was the same model as the Call of Duty 2 model. Attachments * Select Fire has a placeholder create a class icon. * There is an unused create a class icon for an attachment called "Compensator". Perks * A vehicle perk called Magic Wrench was cut. It has a perk icon and its console codename is "magic_wrench". * The squad perk Commanding Squad Leader was cut with only a perk icon and the console codename "squad_2" remains. * A cut perk-a-cola called Amm-O-Matic due to making ammunition easier to obtain. Only a texture sheet and unused quotes remain. Multiplayer killstreaks Originally there were intended to be a total of four killstreaks as opposed to three. The fourth killstreak would have been the largest, and would have been achieved after gaining dogs. The amount of kills required to obtain the fourth killstreak remains unknown. *B-17 Flying Fortress . For the U.S. Marine Raiders, the B-17 would have been the fourth kill streak able to be obtained. *Katyusha Rocket Launcher. For the Red Army, vehicle-based Katyusha Rockets (visible in many missions) would have been obtainable. *Kamikaze. Kamikazes would have been obtainable as the fourth killstreak for the Japanese. *Carpet Bomber. For the Germans, the fourth killstreak would have been bombers, perhaps Fw 200 Condors (as seen in the pilot mission of the Russian campaign). Levels Cut Levels * Fly * At least three confirmed British missions taking place in Holland. * Three levels in Rhineland * Training Final Levels * Semper Fi ** According to several sound files of the mission, there was supposed to be another POW who would have been rescued with Miller. ** In the Wii instruction booklet, the player can see a screenshot from the pause menu, and the objective is to secure the village. ** Originally, there was radar and plane parts health indicators. Zombies * Kino der Toten * Call of the Dead * Moon ** Were set to appear in the canceled Map Pack 4, would later appear officially in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Cut Zombie Enemies * Hellhounds were originally supposed to appear in Verruckt. Category:Dummied Out Category:Cut Weapons